Svcs 200 to 218
Service 200 Kent Ridge - Jln Anak Bt(Loop) Kent Ridge Ter, Pasir Panjang Rd, Sth Buona Vista Rd, Buona Vista Flyover, Nth Buona Vista Rd, Holland Rd, Sixth Ave, Bt Timah Rd, Upp Bt Timah Rd, Jln Anak Bt, Dunearn Rd, (Bt Timah Rd), Sixth Ave, Holland Rd, Nth Buona Vista Rd, Buona Vista Flyover, Sth Buona Vista Rd, Pasir Panjang Rd, (Clementi Rd), Kent Ridge Terminal. Amended: Loop at Holland Drive on 5 December 1993. Service cutback to terminate at Buona Vista Terminal in Dec 2006. Service 201 Kent Ridge - Jalan Anak Bukit (Loop) Kent Ridge Ter, Clementi Rd, Upp Bt Timah Rd, Jln Anak Bt, Dunearn Rd, Clementi Rd, Kent Ridge Ter. Replaced by new Service 151 in 1993 under the MRT rationalisation plan. Service 202 Originally plies from Bukit Timah and loops at Commonwealth Avenue (loop) Reintroduced on 11 July 1988 from Buona Vista to Bukit Timah. Buona Vista Ter, (Nth Buona Vista Rd), Commonwealth Ave, (Holland Ave), Holland Dr, Nth Buona Vista Rd, Dover Rd, Dover Ave, Commonwealth Ave West, Clementi Rd, Upp Bt Timah Rd, Jalan Anak Bt. And return via Dunearn Rd, Clementi Rd, Commonwealth Ave West, Dover Ave, Dover Rd, Nth Buona Vista Rd, Commonwealth Ave, (Holland Ave), Holland Dr, Buona Vista Ter. Integrated with route 74 on 1993. Service 203 Commonwealth Ave - Margaret Dr(Loop) Commonwealth Dr Ter, Commonwealth Dr, Ave, Margaret Dr, (Tanglin Rd), Alexandra Rd, Commonwealth Ave, Queensway, (Commonwealth Dr), Commonwealth Dr Ter. Service was introduced on 14th November 1980. On 18 December 1988, with the extension of MRT to Jurong East, this service was integrated with service 55 and 195 to form service 195. Service 204 Woodlands - Sungei Kadut Dr (Loop) Woodlands Int, (Woodlands Ctr Rd), Woodlands Rd, Kranji Rd, Loop, Way, Sungei Kadut Dr, St 1, Ave, Woodlands Rd, Sungei Kadut Ave (now closed to traffic), Sungei Kadut St 1, Dr, Kranji Way, Loop, Rd, Woodlands Rd, (Woodlands Centre Rd), Woodlands Int. Withdrawn and merged with service 208 to form service 925. Service 205 Introduced on 11th July 1988 as a Clementi - Jln Anak Bt (Loop) service. Clementi Int, (Clementi Ave 3), Commonwealth Ave West, Toh Tuck Rd, Jln Jurong Kechil, Jln Anak Bt, Upp Bt Timah Rd, Jln Jurong Kechil, Toh Tuck Rd, Commonwealth Ave West, (Clementi Ave 3), Clementi Int. Integrated with service 173 in 1993. Service 206 Jurong Int - Lim Chu Kang Amended to Boon Lay Int when Boon Lay Int was opened Boon Lay Int, (Jurong West Ctrl 3, Ctrl 2, Boon Lay Way), Jln Boon Lay, Jln Bahar, Old Choa Chu Kang Rd (additional stop at Kg Berih Road), Lim Chu Kang Rd, Old Lim Chu Kang Rd, Lim Chu Kang Rd and Lim Chu Kang Ter. And return via Lim Chu Kang Ter, Lim Chu Kang Rd, Old Lim Chu Kang Rd, Lim Chu Kang Rd, Choa Chu Kang Rd (additional stop at Kg Berih Road), Jln Bahar, Jln Boon Lay, (Boon Lay Way, Jurong West Central 3, Ctrl 2), Boon Lay Int. On 18 July 1993, with the demolition of Kampong Berih Road and services 175/405 were introduced, this service was converted to operate only during peak hours and was withdrawn not long after. Service 207 Bedok - Upp Changi Rd(Loop) Bedok Int, (Bedok Nth St 1), New Upp Changi Rd, Bedok Rd, Upp Changi Rd(U-turn at present Anglican High Sch), Bedok Rd, New Upp Changi Rd, Bedok Int. Service was introduced on 9th November 1980. Withdrawn and was replaced by Service 9. Service 208 Woodlands - Kranji Way (Loop) Woodlands Int, (Woodlands Centre Rd), Woodlands Rd, Kranji Rd, Loop, Kranji Way (U-turn at East Asian Co), Loop, Rd, Woodlands Rd, (Woodlands Centre Rd), Woodlands Int. Withdrawn when merged with Service 204 to form Service 925. Service 209 Crawford St Ter to Clementi Int Crawford St Ter, (Crawford St), Nth Bridge Rd, Sth Bridge Rd, Neil Rd, New Bridge Rd, Outram Rd, Tiong Bahru Rd, Alexandra Rd, Commonwealth Ave, Commonwealth Ave West, (Clementi Ave 3) and Clementi Int. And return via Clementi Int, (Clementi Ave 3), Commonwealth Ave West, Commonwealth Ave, Alexandra Rd, Tiong Bahru Rd, Outram Rd, New Bridge Rd, Hill St, Victoria St, Jln Sultan, Beach Rd, (Crawford St) and Crawford St Ter. Service was withdrawn in 31 July 1988.